Please Never Fall in Love Again
by seventeenblacklarry
Summary: Harry and Annie meet and nothing is ever the same again. This is based on my relationship with my boyfriend.


Excitement. That's what I felt the day of New Years Eve. I hadn't been to a party in 3 weeks and I was ready to see my friends. We were all going to a party at some random girl's house. I didn't know who she was. All my friend's were going and that was all that mattered to me. I invited my friend Tre to come with me to the party.

He was my best friend. We had known each other since 5th grade, but we became really close when we went to the same college. He was a tall and muscular black boy, and he had personality for miles. But I never saw him as more than a friend, and I think he viewed me the same.

I chose to wear a black tube top that was line with faux fur on the top and a black pencil skirt that had a stitched pink floral design on the front. I left my house at 9:30pm and got in my silver Chevy sedan. I headed to Tre's house to pick him up before heading to the party. When I arrived, Tre came running out of his house with a handle of vodka in each hand.

"LETS GET FUCKED UP!!!" he yelled.

I was parked pretty far away from where he was and the car doors were closed and I could still here his loud scream. God he's loud.

He opened the door.

"Tre. My man. You really gotta shut the fuck up." I said.

"Annie. LETS GET FUCKED UP!!!" Tre screeched at me.

I immediately put my hand over his mouth and raised my shoulders to cover my ears. I looked at him and he nodded his head to signal that he would stop. We both started laughing.

We drove to the party that was like 40 fucking minutes away. Fucking fucks sake. And I'm too much of a pussy to ask Tre for gas money.

We walk around the back of the massive house. I had been there once before for like 10 minutes of another party during the summer. I walk in the back door and head to the basement. I immediately see my friends and start introducing them to Tre. Eventually Tre makes his way over to the beer pong table and I finally feel comfortable to leave him alone and go get a drink.

I poor a good amount of the vodka we brought into a red cup and fill the rest of the cup with Hawaiian punch and put a few ice cubes in it. It's not a great drink but I'm underage and I don't really care. I scan the room for an cute boys that I don't know. Nope. No luck tonight.

I continue to lightly drink and talk with friends until I hear people yelling upstairs. I was probably the most sober person there so I decided to go upstairs to make sure no one had died or something.

As I walk up the large rounded staircase, I see a tall boy walk into the house from the back deck. He has a large goofy smile on his face. Everyone is staring at him. I try to figure out why. My eyes land on his arm. His arm is dripping with blood. I rush over and ask his friends what happened. He had smashed a wine bottle on the deck and cut his arm.

I look at him with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm drunk though." he says.

"Yeah no shit" I say to him.

I grab paper towels and put them on the gash on his arm, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Y'all should probably take him to the hospital" I say to his friends. I realized I knew two of them. Cole and Joe.

"We are drunk to we aren't going anywhere. And we're underage and I am not trying to get an MIP tonight by going to the hospital." Joe says.

I look at him with disbelief. I try and wipe up the excess blood. I put new paper towels on his arm and put plastic wrap around the paper towels to keep the pressure on the wound.

I see that Tre has come upstairs and is now sitting on the couch. I go over and sit with him.

I look over and the boy is now taking vodka out of the fridge and taking straight pulls out of the bottle. I walk over and take it from him.

"Okay dude you've had enough." I say.

"I've already thrown up twice" He says proudly to me.

"You say that like it's an achievement" I say as I put the vodka away.

"Yes. You get it" he says.

I roll my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want mw to take you to the hospital? That thing definitely needs stitches" I ask him.

"You've been drinking tonight. You're not driving me." He slurs as he stumbles backwards.

"I haven't drank in almost two hours. I'm sober. Let me take you." I say.

"No. Sorry. I am very against drunk driving." he says while staring at me.

"Okay, whatever" I say, giving up on the fight.

I don't even know the kid so why am I so caught up on this? I go back to the couch with Tre. Half an hour later I see Cole and Joe walking him out the front door.

"Where are y'all taking him?" I ask them.

"Harry's bleeding everywhere. We're Ubering to the hospital." Cole says.


End file.
